Home 2: Lights
by Wolves and Winter
Summary: Tip finds a girl in the forest, who soon runs back there. Tip forgets about her, focusing on the fact that her dad's birthday is coming up soon. Trying to be strong for her dead father, Tip feels like she's about to break down. But when she and the girl meet again, a whole load of adventures lead up to the one thing Tip's been looking for all this time. Love.
1. Chapter 1

I laugh and Oh nods. I stare at him in disbelief.

"That's not true!"

"It is, it is. Kyle hit Smek on the head with the Shusher."

"Whoa, he must've got in a lot of trouble for that," I grin. "No, he handed the Shusher to me." Oh looks down now, his face turning blue. He says quietly, "Kyle was a true Boov leader."

I place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he was."

Oh turns pink. "He said he was my friend."

"Well, he was a good guy."

Oh looks up at me, turning back to normal. "Tip..."

"Yes?"

"Can we visit him today?"

"Sure. Maybe later though." I get off the bottom bunk. "I have work to do."

"Can I help you?"

I shrug. "If you want."

My friend's face lights up and he runs over to my desk. "What are we doing?"

"Maths."

"But maths bores the mind."

"It bores every part of you, I can tell you that," I say, getting out my homework. Vectors. I start doing the questions, Oh telling me where I'm going wrong.

Twenty minutes into the questions and I look down on hearing Pig mewing. I scratch in between his ears. He miaows happily and jumps on Oh's head.

"Pig cat!" Oh says, delighted. He frowns at Oh's insistent tone of mewing. "What does he need?"

"Feeding time," I say, getting up. Oh shakes his head.

"No, you do your work, I'll feed him."

"But Oh," I whine.

"But Tip, you have exams."

"Alright, alright. I'll do it," I grumble, sitting down. Oh goes out of the room with Pig.

"Don't give him milk, give him water!" I call.

"I will!" Oh calls back.

Ten minutes later, I've finished. "Wow that's a lot of questions," I mutter to myself. Oh still hasn't come back. I get up and go to my window, staring at the sky. I look back at the painting I stole two years ago. My eyes scan the painted little balls of light and the glow they give. Van Gough always seems to relate to how I feel about the Earth. I'm not sure why though. I guess Oh changed my perspective on the universe. I turn to the outside again and begin to daydream.

Suddenly, I see a light come from the forest. I snap out of my trance and watch, unsure of what to do. Then, there's a little explosion. My eyes widen and I run downstairs.

"Tip, where are you going?" Mom calls.

"It's important!" I shout, grabbing my black duffle coat and putting my red sneakers on. I go out the front door and run to the forest, slowing down to a walk as I approach the mass of trees and leaves, a mix of red, brown and yellow. I get to the spot, pushing a branch out the way as I do so. I find the source of the explosion.

It's a girl. She has long black hair and brown skin. Her eyes are closed. She wears a pink top which has a hood attached to it, and black leggings. On her feet, she wears black Nike trainers with white laces. I notice the faint glow around her and realise she could be unconscious.

"She needs help," I mutter. I lean down and throw her arm over my shoulder, standing back up. Unexpectedly, she's light. I lift her into my arms and run from the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

I slow down to a walk and call, "Mom!"

She opens the door. "Tip where have you-oh my gosh." She looks down at the girl. "Get her in."

I nod, lying her on the couch in the family room.

"Where did you find her?"

"She was in the forest. I saw a light and I went to investigate," I say, looking at Mom.

"She probably had a flashlight, tripped and fell, by the looks of it," Mom says. She goes to the kitchen. "She can stay here. Supper's ready."

I just nod, looking down at the girl.

Suddenly, her eyes fly open.

"Where am I?"

"You collapsed," I say, looking at her. She gets up real quick and starts going to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"You don't understand. I have to go back there."

I frown. "What-"

She's soon running off and I watch as the faint glow gets stronger as she nears the forest.

Suddenly, the light becomes too bright for my eyes and I fall, feeling my body hit the cold, hard floor.

"Tip!" I hear mom scream, but it's distant.

My eyes close.

I groan, my eyes fluttering open. I put a hand to my head. It's throbbing. I look up and see Oh, Pig and Mom looking down at me, worried. "What happened?" I ask groggily, propping myself up onto my elbows.

"You do not remember?" Oh asks, confused.

"No, I don't." I manage to sit up and Pig miaows, jumping onto my bed. He goes round in a circle twice before settling down and falling asleep. I chuckle a little, to myself, stroking his fur.

"Tip."

I look up. "Mom, what actually happened?"

"You ran in with an unconscious girl in your arms. She escaped and you fainted." She shakes her head. "Anyway, are you feeling better now?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess." I don't remember anything except seeing a bright light and falling unconscious. The rest of the story is blank in my mind.

"Alright." Mom kisses my forehead. "Supper's on your table."

I smile, hugging her. "Thanks Mom."

She hugs back."You're welcome honey."

Mom goes and I reach for my plate. Oh moves Pig to the little chair next to my desk and I smile, thanking him. I tuck in. Curry. I've tasted curry before, but none is nowhere near as good as Mom's.

"What is that?" Oh asks, sitting opposite me on my bed. I laugh. "It's curry."

"I have eaten, so I shouldn't taste it, but..."

He swipes a piece of lamb and chomps on it.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

He finishes it. "You were not guarding it," he says with a shrug. I smile a little and Oh smiles back. Pig miaows and nuzzles against me, purring. I smile wider and stroke his fur.

"So, I guess I should get to bed..." I yawn and Oh laughs. I playfully swat him and he grins.

Both of us get ready and then, I get into my bed. Oh climbs up the ladder to the top bunk.

"Tip..."

"Yes Oh?"

"Why don't you remember the girl?"

"What girl?" I enquire with a slight laugh.

"No matter. Goodnight."

"Night Oh." I switch off my bedside lamp.

Sleep comes surprisingly easily.


End file.
